1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and more specifically relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor including a ceramic laminated body (capacitor body) including a plurality of dielectric ceramic layers and a plurality of internal electrodes stacked with the dielectric ceramic layers disposed therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with decreases in size and weight of electronic apparatuses, small multilayer ceramic capacitors capable of obtaining large capacity have been widely used. Multilayer ceramic capacitors widely known as such multilayer ceramic capacitors have, for example, a structure in which external electrodes are disposed on outer surfaces of a stack including a plurality of dielectric layers and a plurality of internal electrodes disposed at the interfaces between the dielectric layers so that the external electrodes are electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor proposed as such a multilayer ceramic capacitor includes an internal electrode composed of nickel and disposed in a dielectric containing a main component and Y2O3 added as an additive at a predetermined ratio to MgO, the main component being represented by a composition formula:(1−x−y−z)BaTiO3+xCaZrO3+yMnO+zMgO
wherein 0.003≦x≦0.023, 0.005≦y≦0.030, and 0.010≦z≦0.080.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor can realize excellent characteristics such as a capacitance of about 40 μF or more, an insulation resistance of about 1000 ΩM or more, an electrostatic tangent of about 2.5% or less, and a temperature change within (−55° C. to +125° C.) ±15%.
However, multilayer ceramic capacitors have recently been used under various severe conditions and environments, leading to demand for a multilayer ceramic capacitor excellent in reliability at high temperature and high electric field and reliability at high humidity and high electric field and thus having higher reliability.